1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is currently widely used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on a photoreceptor (image holding member) through a charging exposure process, and the electrostatic latent image is developed using a developer containing a toner and visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process. Examples of the developer used herein include a two-component developer formed of a toner and a carrier and a single-component developer such as magnetic toner or non-magnetic toner in which a toner is singly used. As a preparing method of the toner, a kneading and pulverizing method of melting and kneading a thermoplastic resin with a pigment, a charge-controlling agent, and a release agent such as wax, and cooling, finely pulverizing, and further classifying the resultant is generally used. In the toner, inorganic or organic particles for improving fluidity or cleaning properties may be added to the surface of the toner mother particles, if necessary.